


A Tale of The Ice Master

by HathorAaru



Series: 点梗合集 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Teen Lestrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 猫咪麦和少年雷，以及近二十年后的再次相遇。





	A Tale of The Ice Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hzx9991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzx9991/gifts).



在他十四岁生日这天，格雷格·雷斯垂德从路边捡了只猫回家。

他是在放学回家时遇到这只猫的。当时同行的哈莉突然给了他一下重重的肘击，指着树荫下一个灰色毛团大呼小叫：“快看！那里有只猫咪！好可爱！”格雷格翻了个白眼嘟囔着“只有你们女生才会喜欢…...”之类的话，然后嗷地叫出声来。

似乎是旁边那个女生一拳锤在了他肩膀上。麦克罗夫特转了转耳朵，保持着趴在地上的姿势，他刚刚甩掉敌人需要点时间来恢复体力。头顶一只蝉聒噪地叫着，单调的声音使他有些昏昏欲睡。还没过十分钟，他宝贵的休息时间就被一阵脚步声打断了，什么人气喘吁吁地停在了他跟前。他慢吞吞抬起头，看见刚才那个男孩拉起T裇下摆擦擦汗，把他从地上抱起来还抓了抓麦克罗夫特的下巴。

“啊…这么热的天气还有这么厚的毛，呆在外面好可怜。带你回家凉快一下。我是格雷格雷斯垂德，你叫什么名字？”麦克罗夫特连喵一声的时间都没有，他就冲着被塞进书包里的猫郑重地点点头：“就决定叫你麦克了。”

 

麦克罗夫特从此在雷斯垂德家住了下来，经过雷斯垂德夫人一个月好吃好喝的招待，他恢复得很快，当然身形也圆润了不少。他在格雷格的房间里有一张简陋的床，是雷斯垂德先生用旧沙发垫改造的，但——

“麦克！”格雷格披着被单冲他招手：“快来帐篷里睡！”

这孩子又假装自己是在野外露营了。麦克罗夫特在心里翻了个白眼，还是乖乖爬上床沿钻到被子里顺便舔了舔男孩的手。把他带回家后，怕黑的格雷格就把原本的毛绒兔子玩偶换成了麦克罗夫特，不抱着他绝不敢关灯睡觉，担心麦克罗夫特热还特意在睡前打开窗户，结果没两天他自己就被萨默塞特微凉的夜风吹感冒了。

 

格雷格觉得自己的麦克真是只神奇的猫。他发烧躺在床上的时候，麦克不需要任何指令就会叼来自己想要的杂志、拖走用过的凉毛巾。在第三次目睹麦克一本正经地坐在窗台上和玻璃外一只灰喜鹊交流后，他把这只一点也不像宠物的猫举到和自己眼睛同一高度，然后盯着麦克的眼睛，直到麦克罗夫特觉得自己的毛都要一根根立起来了他才开口，语气是罕见的严肃：“麦克，你是地狱冰使吗？”

什么？

麦克罗夫特有种不好的预感，果然，从此这个傻得要命的称呼就代表他了。

格雷格·雷斯垂德没什么缺点就是想象力过于丰富，还看了太多哈利波特。即使快十四岁了还没收到那个霍格沃茨的录取通知书也没能打消他对魔法的热情，加上天真的英雄情结和对正义的追求，共同构成了麦克罗夫特的噩梦。

他觉得麦克罗夫特天天不是在窗台就是在扶手椅上一坐太缺乏锻炼，所以宁可不和同学踢球也要出门遛猫，还特别喜欢往森林里跑。这就造成了当前的局面——他们两个躲在林子里伐木人小屋的屋檐下，从头到脚（和尾巴）都往下滴水。这么大的雨在萨默塞特很少见，更别说雷暴了，连雷斯垂德都会觉得可疑。麦克罗夫特甩甩水珠，刚准备解决掉几十码外敌人，格雷格就猛地转过头来：“又有敌人了么地狱冰使？别担心我会保护你的！”说完握着十分钟前从地上捡来的小树枝念念有词。

麦克罗夫特觉得如果自己是人类形态现在一定会扶着额头叹气。他调动残余的法力解决那树后的使魔还得把时间掐到格雷格刚好念完咒语的那一秒。

没过几分钟雨就停了，小雷斯垂德笑着对他欢呼：“看到了吗地狱冰使！敌人又被击退了！”为了附和他，麦克罗夫特叫了一声，然后看着泥泞的满是小水洼的地面不肯挪步。雷斯垂德走出几米才发现他没有跟上来，赶紧跑回去抱上猫往家走。麦克罗夫特近来越发重了，虽然他体育成绩很好但抱久了还是双臂发酸，但又实在不敢把爱干净的麦克放到地上，格雷格只好踩着越发沉重的脚步回到村子里。

蹑手蹑脚地溜进家门，刚和麦克一起洗完澡就被妈妈发现了客厅的泥脚印，雷斯垂德夫人的声音立刻响彻了整栋房子：“格——里——高——利！”

格雷格堆起一个讨好的笑容飞奔到楼下，麦克罗夫特伸了个懒腰趴在地毯上假寐，隔着一层木板能听到雷斯垂德夫人不甚清晰的数落声。雨过天青，阳光从几朵软绵绵的云之间透过，在他的毛尖折射出细小的虹彩。刚刚安西娅报告有鸽子在伦敦东区的一个垃圾堆附近发现了夏洛克的爪印，他也恢复得差不多，是时候回到原本的世界解决政治和家族问题了。

 

三天后格雷格发现自己的猫咪不见了，他躲在房间大哭一场并消沉了整整一个月。随后生活照旧，只不过从萨默赛特到伦敦，他每次发现有灰蓝色眼睛的猫都会忍不住多看两眼。

 

在一次和缉毒组的联合任务中他把一个穿羊毛大衣对着总督察胡言乱语的瘾君子送进戒毒所，筋疲力尽地回到刚搬进去不久的办公室却发现那里有个闯入者。男人气定神闲地坐在他一点也不舒适的办公椅上，好像那是温莎城堡会客室的沙发，见他进门便礼貌地（纡尊降贵地）起身道：“晚上好，雷斯垂德…探长。”

为什么他念着自己的姓好像很熟悉似的？雷斯垂德抱起双臂抬高下巴摆出个硬邦邦的防御姿态：“你是谁？”

男人嘴角的弧度加深了，使他脸上的假笑过渡到了一个近乎真心实意的微笑，同时也使他像只狡猾的猫。他饶有兴致地转动着手中的伞柄：“那个称呼怎么说来着，探长？我似乎该自称为您的‘地狱冰使’？”

雷斯垂德的脸腾地红了，他克制住自己以双手掩面的冲动一屁股坐在书桌对面的椅子上：“我不管你是怎么知道的，但你该不会在说十多年前你是只猫？”

穿着深灰色三件式西装的男人从口袋里掏出只怀表看了看，随后上前两步对雷斯垂德伸出右臂：“对于此事我确实有很多需要解释的部分。不过据我了解现在已经到了下班时间，我们何不去餐厅一叙呢——”雷斯垂德看到他微微偏着头，灰蓝色的双眼直视自己，这样看起来和麦克更像了“格雷格？”

好吧，以着装来看男人对饮食的标准也不会太差，于是雷斯垂德起身披上了外套。

oOoOoOo

“所以你的名字——”

“是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。”

桌子彼端吃饱喝足的人立刻洋洋得意起来：“看来我猜得还挺准嘛！”

-END-


End file.
